Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool episode list
Episode list for Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool. Every season contains 13 episodes. It's not certain if there'll be more than 1 season, or even one full season; as this all depends on the popularity of the fan series, time/motivation, and possible legal issues. Chance is that abandoned episodes will be turned into a comic instead. Most episodes aren't numbered, therefore the list isn't in chronological order and certain episodes might get moved to a different season or even get removed. Episodes with an *''' are approved suggestions from fans; this may consider an episode idea, title, or a slight alteration of/inspiration by their submission. '''NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Season 1 Ep 0 (Unknown) Short Special/introduction. Ep 1 (Unknown) The Eds decide to fix the old van at the junkyard, but after Edd ends up doing all the work, disagreement occurs about who should be the owner. Ep ? (Unknown) Marie saves Edd's life and so has to be her "slave" the entire day in return. Ep ? Beggars Should Not Be Eds Eddy thinks that being a homeless person is the easiest way of getting money. Ep ? (Unknown) After trying Rolf's interpretation of a burrito, Nazz has gained serious weight the next day. While Kevin helps her out, they both get reminded about their past together. Ep ? Better Ed Than Sorry The Eds win a contest and get free passes for Dizzyland. They decide this is the right time to test their van's power, but bad luck hits them on the way. Ep ? Ed, Edd n Teddy Eddy finds a ferret on his roof, but is convinced it's a cat. Ep ? An Ed's Best Friend Edd and the neighbourhood dog try to befriend each other after their unlucky encounter 5 years ago. Ep ? (Unknown) Edd has been seriously ill for a week. Ed makes Eddy believe he might be transforming into a vampire. Ep ? Ed Got Your Tongue The Eds try to make Jonny tell what happened to Plank. Ep ? (Unknown) Eddy complains about Edd's nice behaviour and claims he doesn't act like how a teenager should act. He decides to give him a "reeducation". Ep ? (Unknown) Ed loses his glasses, making his life at school hard again. Ep ? Forgive and Forg-Ed Kevin explains how his friendship with the Eds came to a quick end. Season 2 Ep ? (Unknown) While Edd and Eddy are away for the day, Ed tries to find himself a new Edd and Eddy. Surprisingly enough, Sarah and Jimmy are willing to "jjjjoiplay along". Ep ? (Unknown) The Kankers wonder if not following their mother's advice will win the hearts of their boyfriends. Ep ? (Unknown) Edd loses his plant, Al, and forces his friends to go look for him. Ep ? An Ed, An Ed, My Kingdom For An Ed The Cul-de-Sac kids are in need and all have a distinctive problem that only one of the Eds can help them with. But none of them are anywhere to be found. Ep ? Like Father, Like Ed Ed's father loses his job and is having a hard time finding a new one. Ed does all he can to help his old man back on track. Ep ? (Unknown) After Rolf's nana caught him studying hard for his English exams instead of working on the farm, his family makes sure it'll never happen again. Ep ? (Unknown) After having recieved many beatings on the football field, Edd comes to the conclusion he might be more suitable for cheerleading. But it doesn't take long for him to make a shocking discovery about himself. Ep ? (Unknown) Jonny is intrigued by the Eds' undying happiness and optimism, and thinks it's a good idea to start his own "scamming and failing people-of-three" group, what doesn't exactly flatter the Eds. Ep ? (Unknown) The Eds try to collect cash for the Kanker family after mother Kanker announced they might have to move somewhere else because of money issues. ?!! Ep ? Never Speak ill of The Ed Eddy finds an insulting, anonymous letter in his mailbox addressed to his mother. Soon he discovers it was actually addressed to Edd's. Ep ? (Unknown) After Nazz shows signs that she might have some feelings left for Kevin, Edd decides to do an undercover job to bring them together and even convinces Rolf to help him. Ep ? (Unknown) Jimmy toughens up to impress Sarah and that the others'll stop making fun of him. Ep ? Look Both Eds Ed and Eddy discover that Edd failed all his previous driving tests and decide to teach him themselves. Season 3 Ep ? (Unknown) * Inspired by/suggested by unknown Alcohol hits the Eds' brain and causes them to rampage around the neighbourhood. Ep ? PsycopEd * Inspired by/suggested by Yume Medley When having a horror movie marathon at Ed's house, Eddy finds a big collection of pictures of Edd in Sarah's room and comes to the conclusion she is planning to kill him. Without telling Edd, Ed and Eddy try to stop her. Ep ? (Unknown) * Inspired by/suggested by Gohst-chan The Eds decide to work at the candy store, but it turns out to be less of a dream job they expected it to be. Ep? Old Eds are hard to break * Inspired by/suggested by Tony Kevin convinces Edd that Eddy's far from a good friend and sees it in his heart to offer his friendship to him one more time. Ep? Hire4Ed * Inspired by/suggested by DrDifferent Based on their interests, the Eds get assigned to work and learn at special locations. But things seem mixed up. Ep ? (Unknown) * Inspired by/suggested by Danerboots A new teacher lets Edd fail his test for signing it with "Double D", instead of his real name, bringing Edd to the conclusion he no longer wants to be called "Double D" anymore. Ep ? UninvitEd * Inspired by/suggested by Lupy-the-Rabbit Edd has an encounter with a cockroach and soon finds the entire house infested with them. Ep ? (Unknown) * Inspired by/suggested by Amber While the entire Cul-de-Sac seems settled about their future, Edd is the only one who isn't sure what he wants to be when he's done with school. It's up to Ed and Eddy to ask around for suggestions. Ep ? Always Ed Your Vegetables * Inspired by/suggested by Hamuel Eddy is getting concerned about the volume of his waist, and makes the hard decision to follow a strict salad diet. But Eddy, being a real carnivore, ends up with more than he wished for. Ep ? (Unknown) * Inspired by/suggested by Trsan Trying to make their love interests jealous, Jimmy and Marie end up being each other's partner for a whole day. Ep ? (Unknown) * Inspired by/suggested by Trsan Ed wins three tickets to a horror movie festival and has trouble finding people who'd like to join him. But when Kevin discovers they're for a sold out concert, news spreads fast. Ep ? FlawEd Victory * Inspired by/suggested by Trsan After Eddy beats everyone in school in an arm wrestling competition, the other kids help Ed train to be the first to beat him. Ep ? I Kissed an Ed (And I liked it) * Inspired by/suggested by Tony The Eds get a dubious invitation to play a game of "Spin The Bottle" at Nazz' house. Things turn even more awkward when they meet with the Kankers there. Season 4 Ep ? (Unknown) * Inspired by/suggested by Nicholas Kelly Eddy wrecks the lost Mr. Yum Yum in a rage, right after Jimmy gives out a handsome reward for his return. Ep ? Ed, Ann n Eddy * Inspired by/suggested by Tony Inspired by Eddy's past tactics, Edd dresses himself as "the new girl in school" to find out why people have been avoiding him all day. Meanwhile, the cold, loveless, Valentine-hating Rolf seems a bit too fond of "her". Ep ? (unknown) * Inspired by/suggested by Zombie2012 Jimmy loses a bet and has to sleep in Ed's room for a week. But soon he discovers that he and Ed aren't that different from each other. Ep ? (unknown) * Inspired by/suggested by VigorousThumbz98 Eddy loses his ferret Teddy, but after he finds him with Jonny, who seems to be alot more cheery than usual, he's stuck in a dilemma. Ep ? (unknown) * Inspired by/suggested by Mr.Skully-kun As punishment for his immature pranks and tricks, Eddy's English teacher assigns him to writing a children's book. Eddy isn't up to the task and is forced to get tips from the experts, Jimmy and Sarah. Ep ? (unknown) Kevin is sick of his own mother and goes around looking for a new one. Preferably someone else's. Trivia *The script for the Episode 0 Special was written and storyboarded 3 years ago (2009). *Episode 0 is Winter-themed. *Episode 1 is based on the abandoned sneak peek, that was supposed to become a short music video, rather than an episode. *The "vampire Edd" episode is slightly referring to the story "How To Save A Life" submitted at the The3Eds' fanfiction contest gallery. *"Dizzyland" is a "Disneyland" parody. *Even though the descriptions mention the adults/parents, they won't make an appearance in the episodes. See also *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool *Eenehighschool.com *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool at Deviantart